My inmortal
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Rin cae presa de la oscuridad por un enemigo llamado "Mikeru". Sesshomaru y Rin muestran como se sienten con una canción. ¿Podra Rin salir de las garras de la oscuridad? One-short triste


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy ya con un nuevo one-short. Esta vez es un Rin x Sesshomaru. Siempre he querido hacerlo y por fin lo he hecho.**

**Bien para que no haya dudas contare que esta historia se basa en una historia de rol que sigo en el MSN con una amiga y que los he sacado de la historia para hacer este One-Short.**

**Rin ha caído presa de la oscuridad porque cuando ella perdió la memoria, Sesshomaru no tuvo esperanzas de que ella la recuperara, entonces esta hizo lo posible y recupero la memoria pero Mikeru (el malo de la historia) la capturo y con sus palabras la convenció de que Sesshomaru no la amaba y que se metiera en su bando.**

**Ahora con esta canción intento mostrar cómo se siente Sesshomaru y Rin y esta es la primera vez que hago un one-short triste así que espero que os guste.**

**La canción es "My Inmortal" de Evanescence.**

"_My Inmortal"_

"_Mi eterna"_

¿Acaso había elegido bien? Ahora no estaba muy segura. Ella extrañaba algo, no… no era algo, era alguien. Extrañaba al hombre de ojos dorados que podían ser fríos como el hielo a un enemigo o persona desconocida; pero esos ojos con ella se volvían tiernos y amables.

¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah sí… como no olvidarlo; Sesshomaru. Ese nombre no se le iba de la cabeza aunque quisiera borrarlo; había pedido un par de veces a Mikeru que le borrara ese nombre de la cabeza pero simplemente su cabeza o quizás la niña que aún tenía dentro no quería olvidarlo.

Paseaba por los jardines del palacio que tenía Mikeru en esta época, un sitio donde ya se había acostumbrado a sus cosas del futuro.

**I'm so tired of being here**

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_**Sorprendida por todos mis miedos infantiles**_

Ella había elegido ser del bando de Mikeru para huir de sus miedos y de la tristeza. Simplemente no había tenido una buena infancia; su familia fue matada por bandidos y su madre fue violada delante de sus ojos; aunque claro ella estaba escondida y luego la mataron. Había perdido a todos y lloro mucho ante los cuerpos muertos como si al llorar ellos abrieran sus ojos y le dijeran que todo fue un mal sueño; pero eso nunca sucedió. Recordó la segunda parte del porque se unió a Mikeru; ella no pudo evitar aceptar las palabras de "consuelo" que le dio Mikeru y quien no; Sesshomaru cuando ella había perdido la memoria el….. Había perdido las esperanzas de que ella recuperase la memoria; y mira… la recupero pero también ella perdió las esperanzas y cayó presa de la oscuridad.

**And if you have to leave**

_**Pero si te tienes que ir**_

**I wish that you would just leave**

_**Desearía que solo te fueras y punto**_

**Cause your presence still lingers here**

_**Porque tú presencia aquí aún perdura**_

**And it won't leave me alone**

_**Y no me dejará sola**_**.**

Él; cuando ella perdió la memoria dijo que él se alejaría para que ella no sufriese y fuera feliz ¿Cómo podría ser feliz? Si ella sentía que amaba a ese hombre y que si se alejaba solo habría soledad y tristeza.

Ahora que está de parte de la oscuridad quiere que él se vaya de su cabeza y ya pero simplemente no puede, su presencia se mantiene junto a ella y siente que no está del todo sola.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_**Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar**_

**This pain is just too real**

_**Este dolor es demaciado real**_

**There's just too much that time can not erase**

_**Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado**_

A pesar, aún así, quiere olvidarlo. Porque piensa que así sus heridas internas cicatrizaran pero este dolor cada vez se vuelve más fuerte y ya casi no puede soportarlo. Tiene ganas de llorar pero se niega a hacerlo; porque así se cree que es débil.

¿Qué hacer? Cada vez más que pasa junto a Mikeru siente que cae más en la oscuridad y que está olvidando una parte de ella… y esa parte solo desea que Sesshomaru la traiga nuevamente a la luz, a la luz de esos ojos dorados.

_ Rin – Habló una voz a sus espaldas, que le dieron un escalofrío. Esa voz que tanto conocía de sus memorias, estaba ahí; detrás de ella. ¿Acaso su deseo se había cumplido?

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y el la observo.

**POV Sesshomaru**

La observe, estaba tan cambiada; ya casi no veía a la chica la que una vez me había enamorado y de la que seguía amando. Mikeru la había cambiado del todo… me daban más ganas de matarlo; me la había arrebatado y la había consumido en esa oscuridad.

Sé que ella me pedía ayuda, lo sabía con solo ver sus ojos que eran más oscuros que antes; ella quería que yo la rescatara e iba a hacerlo, la recuperaría sea como sea.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**Cuando llorastes limpie tus lágrimas**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**Cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años**

**But you still have all of me**

**Y sin embargo, sigues teniendo todo de mí**

La recuerdo perfectamente cuando ella era pequeña, cuando la rescate de la muerte. Al principio del viaje ella seguía sin hablar y ni sabía su nombre. Ella siempre tenía pesadillas y lloraba en sueños; claro que mi tonto sirviente Jaken no se daba cuenta y yo tan solo me acercaba a ella, me sentaba a su lado y ponía mi mano en su frente para así calmarla y extrañamente lo conseguía.

Cuando te quedabas atrás y Jaken no estaba tu solo un par de veces te echabas a llorar y decías extrañar a tu familia, yo me acercaba y limpiaba tus lágrimas; solo te decía "La niñas fuertes no lloran" y tú luego me dedicabas una gran sonrisa y volvías a ser esa niña alegre. Tuviste una mala infancia lo sé y aunque no lo pareciera, me preocupaba mucho por ti.

Yo sigo dándote todo de mí y lo seguiré haciendo, me arrepiento de haber perdido ese día las esperanzas; si no lo hubiera hecho; quizás tú ahora seguirías siendo la misma de siempre.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru? – Me dijiste tu seria y fría. Me dolía que me hablaras así pero igualmente yo también era así.

La mire seriamente.

_ Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío – Dije con frialdad. Si ella era mía y no iba a dejar que Mikeru me la arrebatara.

Tú te sorprendiste y te quedaste sin habla, creo que ibas a decir algo pero no te salieron las palabras. Lo sé, aun dentro de ti esta la chica que amo.

**POV Rin.**

Me sorprendí como no tienes idea, me habías dicho que venías a recuperar lo que era tuyo, es decir; a mí. Una parte de mi quería tirarse a tus brazos y llorar, rogarle que me ayudara en esta oscuridad que me tenía atrapada, aunque claro; eso lo decía mi parte que aún lo amaba.

Yo intente negarme a sus palabras, no podía evitar recordar cuando él había perdido las esperanzas en mí y eso me había dolido muchísimo; más que perder a mi familia.

_ Tu ya no tienes nada tuyo aquí, lo perdiste aquel día – Logre por fin responder con frialdad y hasta con odio. Una parte de mi se arrepintió de hablarle así.

Tú volviste más dura tu mirada y vi la tristeza en ellos. Pero de repente me cogiste de los hombros y me acorralaste ante un árbol ¿Qué hacías?

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

_**Solías cautivarme con tu luz deslumbrante**_

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

_**Y ahora estoy atada a la vida y recuerdos que dejaste atrás**_

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

_**Tu rostro, asusta mis sueños placenteros**_

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_**Tu voz, ahuyentó toda mi cordura**_

En lo que me tenías acorralada ante este árbol te miraba a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. En ellos yo siempre vi la luz y me guiaba por ellos cuando me sentía perdida como ahora…

Aunque este rodeada de oscuridad y quiera olvidarte no puedo, los recuerdos son difícil de borrar de mi cabeza ¿Por qué? Tú fuiste quien me revivió y me cuidaba de pequeña como si fuera tu hija.

Cuando duermo no lo logro hacer con tranquilidad porque sueño con tu rostro y no puedo evitar llorar en sueños y pronunciar tu nombre. Siempre que esto me pasa Mikeru viene y él hace lo mismo que Sesshomaru; me pone su mano en mi cabeza; pero no es igual… la mano de Sesshomaru me guiaba a la luz… la mano de Mikeru me guía a la oscuridad. Si, me quita el dolor enseguida pero… cada vez me siento más perdida con esa oscuridad rodeándome.

Y tu voz… con solo hablarme todo de mi se bloquea, es como si tu voz tuviera mayor autoridad sobre mi…

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_**Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar**_

**This pain is just too real**

_**Este dolor es demaciado real**_

**There's just too much that time can not erase**

_**Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado**_

No había manera de que estas heridas sanaran. Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras te miraba a tus ojos. Esos ojos que ahora me miraban con preocupación y creo que hasta… ¿Amor? ¿Me seguías amando? ¿Aunque me hubiera convertido en lo que ahora soy?

_ No, no la he perdido aún. La Rin que amo se que sigue aquí y que Mikeru no me la ha arrebatado del todo. Porque la Rin que yo conozco es fuerte y no se rinde por poca esperanza que tenga ¿O me equivoco? ¿Sigues sintiendo esa parte de ti que te caracteriza?

Me quede helada con sus palabras ¿El confiaba en mi después de todo? ¿No había perdido las esperanzas? Una parte de mi… la Rin que él decía estaba despertando nuevamente en mi.

_ Ella… - me callé por un momento y luego volví a responder – ella sigue dentro de mí pero tiene miedo… miedo de caer en la soledad y que tu no la ames en realidad – Dije con tristeza y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Tú frunciste el ceño, te acercaste más a mi rostro que hasta me sonroje.

_ Yo la sigo amando y nunca la deje de amar. Sé que estas dolida por mis palabras de aquel día y… me arrepiento mucho haberlo dicho porque… es mi culpa que todo esto te haya pasado… y quiero recuperarte Rin.

**POV Sesshomaru.**

Nuevamente la sorprendí con mis palabras, vi sus lágrimas que caían por su mejilla… me dolía tanto verla sufrir. Ahora entendía a mi padre cuando me decía "tienes algo a lo que proteger" y si lo tengo; a ella.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_**Cuando llorastes limpie tus lágrimas**_

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

_**Cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos**_

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

_**Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años**_

**But you still have all of me**

_**Y sin embargo, sigues teniendo todo de mí**_

Observe ahora que comenzabas a llorar ¿Cuánto lo llevabas reprimiendo Rin? ¿Cuánto habías tardado en llorar? Solté tus brazos pero aún así te seguía acorralando y levante mi mano. Limpie tus lágrimas teniendo cuidado con mis garras.

De repente te tiraste a mis brazos, abrazándome y comenzaste a decir cosas sin sentido pero entre ellas era que querías que todo volviera a ser como antes, que estabas asustada y no podía con esto sola.

Rin he estado tanto tiempo contigo ¿Acaso el haber estado a tu lado no te bastaba? ¿Todavía te sentías sola? Me duele tanto verte sufrir y yo solo quiero darte todo de mí y darte mi amor; demostrarte que no estás sola.

**POV Rin**

No pude aguantarlo más por un momento la Rin que yo era antes salió y me tire a sus brazos. Lloraba y apretaba su ropa, sabía donde tocarle porque conocía donde tenía su armadura.

Le conté tantas cosas cuando lloraba, como que me sentía sola, que esta oscuridad era mucha para mí y que me sentía perdida y asustaba.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

_**He intentado convencerme a mi misma de que te has ido**_

**But though you're still with me**

_**Pero sigues tu aquí**_

**I've been alone all along**

_**Y sin embargo he estado sola todo este tiempo.**_

De repente hubo un gran viento y algo te separo de mí, y al instante sentía otros brazos que me cogían. Sentía nuevamente la oscuridad en mí y caí nuevamente en ella. Me iba a quedar dormida pero antes observe tu rostro.

Siempre me he dicho que tu no estas, que te has ido y no vas a volver más pero eso no es verdad, tu siempre estas aquí en mi corazón dándome fuerzas.

Pero… no es suficiente te necesito del todo y si no estas del todo yo me sigo sintiendo sola en esta oscuridad… Yo aún te espero Sesshomaru.

_ Aún…..Te….Espero – Susurre cayendo inconsciente.

**POV Sesshomaru.**

Te iba a besar pero de repente algo nos separo y pude ver con claridad que era él, Mikeru. El la cogió en brazos y observe como llenaba su cuerpo de oscuridad volviendo a dormir a la Rin que yo conocía.

Ese maldito me la volvía arrebatar pero entonces oigo las palabras de Rin antes de caer inconsciente.

_ Aún….. Te… Espero – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirándome con amor para luego caer dormida.

Apreté mis puños con rabia y mire a Mikeru.

_ ¡Suéltala ahora! ¡O miraras! – Dije cabreado sacando mi espada.

Vi como él sonreía con maldad.

_Ahora no habrá luchas Sesshomaru… debo llevar a alguien a descansar… hasta otra – Desapareciendo.

Yo caí al suelo con mi espada enterrada delante de mí. Apreté el mango de la espada mientras que también apretaba mis dientes cabreado.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_**Cuando llorastes limpie tus lágrimas**_

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

_**Cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos**_

**I held your hand through all of these years**

_**Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años**_

**But you still have all of me…**

_**Y sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mí…**_

Después de un tiempo me levante y guarde mi espada. Lo prometo Rin; te recuperare de las garras del mal y volveré a traerte a mis brazos llenos de luz para ti.

Como que me llamo Sesshomaru cumpliré mi promesa.

Sigue esperándome, yo llegare pronto no te preocupes y te daré todo de mi. Porque tú eres eterna para mí y tu amor será también eterno.

FIN.


End file.
